Happy Endings
by Hate Finding Usernames
Summary: Everyone before Beca had been average, at best. Nobody had been that great before Jesse. - A glance into the couple's past, present, and future and their thoughts surrounding it.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is what happens when you're avoiding revising for an exam.**

**It's kind of rambly, and I'm not really sure where it came from exactly, and it might be terrible so if it is just let me know so I don't embarrass myself further by posting the other two chapters!**

**Disclaimer for not owning any of this stuff. Just started writing.**

**Note also that this short story shouldn't affect my updates for Killing Me Softly :)**

* * *

Everyone before Beca had been average, at best.

The first girl he kissed was Samantha Rogers when he was seven years old. Yes, this one didn't really count as his first proper kiss – a half-second touch of lips during a game of truth or dare wasn't exactly enough to qualify - but she had been special, because she had taught him from that early age that girls were weird and understanding them was hard.

She had squealed after the not-really-a-kiss and declared he had boy lurgies.

He was glad he had boy lurgies because girl lurgies were evidently a lot more serious a disease.

In middle school, Samantha Rogers kissed him again at a birthday party, and he swear he saw sparks.

He crushed on her hard but she made no move to ever continue their juvenile relationship past that one kiss. When she turned up to school two weeks later holding hands with Jimmy Parker in the year above, Jesse swore he'd never love anyone ever again.

He kept his promise for about five months, until Ginny Oslo transferred.

Ginny was one of those girls who developed early, and the entire student body wanted to be her or be with her. He kept his distance, carrying on with his normal day-to-day business, until a week went by and she came up to him one day and asked him out on a date.

That's right, Jesse's first girlfriend asked him out first.

She was beautiful and intelligent and the perfect girlfriend. They would wander around the school with their hands linked, they would finish each other's sentences. And the biggest plus? Ginny was his ticket to town-wide stardom. Suddenly, girls like Samantha Rogers (and the actual Samantha Rogers) were throwing themselves at him, guys like Jimmy Parker (and the actual Jimmy Parker) threw parties just so they could invite him in the hopes he'd bring Ginny along. Those were glorious years for him, and he relished in all he had achieved. Jesse's life was perfect. And because he believed firmly in happy endings, Jesse convinced himself that as soon as he earned enough money from his paper round, he was going to buy Ginny a ring and marry her.

Jesse had their entire future mapped out in his head. He was head over heels and truly believed he had found the one, despite everything that his parents insisted otherwise.

But at the end of middle school, Ginny transferred back to Atlanta, and Jesse was left to face high school alone.

Not just alone, but surrounded by the many other boyfriends Ginny seemed to have had on the side.

But it was okay, because he let his broken heart push him, and Jesse got stuck in with his work. He studied and joined a club, started learning a sport, determined to experience everything he had believed high school was about from all the movies he had seem about it.

It worked. Jesse was one of popular kids in high school that everyone liked and yet no one really took under their wing.

He related to the nerdy clique because, well, that was obvious. He got on with the sport teams because he ran track a lot so they often bumped into each other on the playing fields. He was booksmart enough to be able to hold a compelling conversation with the academics, and his love of singing and playing the joker got him in with the drama club. He flirted his way in the "good enough" list of the cheerleaders. He even bonded pretty well with the band club when they let him practise playing drums and the piano in their rehearsal space during lunch.

He was the guy who would walk down the hallway to dozens of greetings and a hundred high fives.

He was also the guy that never had anyone to walk down the corridor with.

Jesse never really fit in anywhere in particular, but for the most part, he was okay with that. He didn't know any different so how could he miss what he never had?

Sure, he casually dated a few girls. Mel Forbes, Ginger Lancy, Taylor McAdams sprung to mind first. But none of them were Ginny. None of them were Samatha Rogers. None of them were his happy ending.

So when he went to Barden determined that he'd find his future wife there amongst the sea of people, Jesse could not have been more elated when he turned up at the station to find the girl from the taxi, staring at him like she had a block of ice for a heart.

A challenge. He loved a challenge.

Beca had been reluctant to his attempts at friendship at first. No, reluctant was the wrong word – completely opposed to the idea was more appropriate. Yet while it should have discouraged him away, Jesse couldn't seem to keep away. Her refusal to accept anyone into her life fascinated him, and he was more determined to crack her code than he had been when he was given a Rubik's Cube for his thirteenth birthday and he had spent ten straight months trying to solve it.

But Jesse was not one to be involved in just one thing, and so began to focus a bit of his attention on another ambition; becoming a Treble Maker.

Of course, he had been both shocked and highly amused that his two missions seemed to coincide quite wonderfully at the acapella auditions.

And it was when he heard her sing that kooky song with the cup that he realised his interest in her was not just a fascination in why she was so different to everyone he'd ever met; he was fascinated by her. In a similar yet very different way he had been fascinated by Ginny and Samantha Rogers.

But Beca was complicated. And the more he pushed over the subsequent weeks, the more he realised just how much. She was locked away and used sarcasm and harsh retorts to keep everyone at bay. She loved music and hated movies – typical, of course, that the one thing he loved most seemed to be the one thing she disliked – and never talked about anything too personal. The only thing he knew of her home life was her parents being divorced, but only because she had mentioned it as part of a joke.

But Jesse wouldn't let her push him away, and her quickly decreasing amount of effort to keep him away from her surprised him a little. She seemed almost a little eager about their developing friendship after a few months. She let him buy her juice pouches and she actually began to allow herself to laugh at his lame jokes. She would mention in passing how she was finding the Bella's and she let him listen to her music. She even let him try to show her a few movies.

Okay, so he had made a move when he knew he shouldn't, and it had made things awkward, but rather than use it as an excuse to push him away and continue on her apparently content way where she had no one, she just pretended it never happened. She continued to let him be her friend. If that wasn't a serious development in his mission to discover all about Beca, he didn't know what was.

And then she got arrested because of him and suddenly, the realisation hit him that maybe he'd made more progress than he'd thought.

Even if she did freak out on him after he called her dad.

His romantic feelings for her were very poorly hidden, from her and everyone else in the world apparently. Benjie knew it from as early on as initiation night when Beca had turned up at their dorm with Jesse leaning on her shoulders, making drunken jokes about her make up. The Treble's had known it since the Riff-Off due to the 'sexual tension flying everywhere' between them, according to one of the guys. From the glares Aubrey always seemed to send his way, she and all the Bella's knew…

Did Beca? Yeah. She did. And she made it abundantly clear they were not reciprocated at the semi-finals.

And that hurt way more than Ginny's leaving had ever created.

Jesse had never been one to give up, but he wondered if maybe his persistence to solve the Beca puzzle had been a step too far. Maybe he was not supposed to solve that riddle. Maybe all of his time and effort had been for nothing, and Beca was not his happy ending after all.

Because he had firmly believed it. Somewhere along the way he had fallen for her- fallen in love with her he realised despondently – and he had thought that his relationship with her had been something to work at because, really, you can't have a happy ending without putting the time in.

Doubts clouded his every thought, his every thought centred around her.

And after a miserable Spring Break, he had made it his spring time resolution to get her off his brain and to focus instead on his school work and the Treble's. So what if his happy ending wasn't here right now?

His resolution lasted about four days. That was the day he heard her knock and coax him out of his room.

And he saw the discomfort there. He saw how her misery seemed to reflect his. Her shoulders were sagged and she looked – vulnerable?

Jesse didn't dare to hope.

Instead, he pushed her away, because he was bitter and she just didn't seem to get it.

It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, shutting that door on her.

But she needed to see how what she did made other people feel.

And just as he lost hope there at Lincoln Center, she began to sing.

She sang the one song she knew would get his attention.

The one song that would portray exactly what she needed him to know.

His decision to give up on the mission had, effectively, helped him to complete it. And as she pulled him to her and kissed him hard, Jesse knew he had been right all along; he would find his happy ending here at Barden, and he would find it in Beca.

Everyone before Beca had been average, at best.

Because Beca was perfect.

* * *

**Next chapter is Beca's 'before Jesse' and then the third and last chapter will be the 'after'. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys your reviews, just ugh, thank you so much! All of your follows and kind words are immensely appreciated. Coming home and clearing out my inbox and replying to all you guys is like, my new favourite thing to do. So thank you.**

**Becas past now! Bit more serious than Jesse's, because well, she's Beca :Pi hope you guy enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Nobody had been that great before Jesse.

The first guy she liked at the age of 14 had been Gregory Fentle. She should have known then, really; what kind of name is _Gregory Fentle_? Maybe his name was the reason he was such a giant jerk at such a young age. But either way, he was horrific. He was grungy and moody and smoked already which automatically made him the mysterious cool kid. His only friend was this hulking great big senior from the high school across town that used to pick him up on his motorbike with its loud engine and sleek black body art. Gregory was all black hair and black eyes and black leather. He looked awesome on the back of that bike.

She thought he was perfect.

Of course, he didn't know who she was. He had probably never actually seen her – quite literally; he was already almost six foot and she was barely five – and she was too shy to attempt to talk to him.

That had been her problem back then. Shy and awkward and the perfect chameleon. She blended into the background and nobody ever bothered her. Nobody ever made the effort.

Maybe that was her problem, looking back.

A few months later she had her first kiss with some kid whose name she doesn't remember. He had thick rimmed glasses and long hair. She thinks he was Korean and painfully shy. It had been nothing special, actually it had been kind of gross; just a lot of spit and awkward fumbling. She doesn't remember why she kissed him either; maybe it was a dare. She does recall him following her around like a puppy afterwards, eager for her attention but too shy to try any harder.

But then her dad moved away and she lost all faith in just about everything.

Dr Mitchell. He was the next guy on the list. Yes, he was her father so technically he didn't count, but he did. Because he was her father. Because he ran away from his problems with her mother and it actually seemed to work for him.

She blames him for teaching her that running away was a great solution to all problems.

Her father had been great when she was a kid. He had been her everything while her mother just stayed locked away in her own little world. Beca didn't understand that at the time. She just thought her mother was boring and that her father was the greatest. He was the only one she wasn't shy around. He was her best and only friend.

Until she hit puberty at the tender age of twelve and became a bit of a douchebag.

She used to blame herself for his running at first, because she thought it was her grumpiness that drove him away. But she knows now why he ran. He had been the douchebag, the coward who hadn't been able to handle her mother's diagnosis.

That's when the sarcasm became her weapon. She didn't need anyone and it became increasingly easy to make her life solitary from everyone else around her.

On the night of her eighteenth birthday, Beca found her next guy. She was celebrating more than just her changing age and, high on the taste of freedom, she had gone out to a bar.

His name was Kyle. He had thrown every horrific chat up line in the book at her and she had quickly become tired of his weak personality and average looks. She had slept with him mainly to shut him up, but partly because the bar she had managed to get into sucked and it was him or some creepy guy who snarled at her from the corner.

The sex had been fast and unsatisfying and she had walked out of his hotel room bedraggled, in pain, and pissed off. More than she normally was. But the thought of going home cheered her up, because when she got home there would be no more nurses, no more mother; just her and an empty house and her mixing station.

That was how she liked it, and that was how she fully intended to spend the rest of her life.

After Kyle was Wayne Jones. The very definition of tall, dark and handsome. He owned the tattoo parlour across the road from the record shop she worked in over summer and had done all but one of her tattoos. They had met when he had done her roses on her shoulder, and the next day he had come into the store and offered to take her out.

Beca had no interest in getting to know people. So she went straight to his place instead.

This routine happened for each of the four inks she had done there that summer. After that she had felt the beginnings of an attachment and she had promptly cut all ties. She didn't have time for that.

Besides, her dad was forcing her to go to college.

And nothing good could possibly happen there.

Barden was supposed to be a very reluctant pit stop for Beca. A four year pit stop that she was supposed to hate every second of. It was her own fault she was there, really, she knew that. If she hadn't let slip about her tattoos to her aunt then her father would never have known, and then he would never have started to think she was falling off the wagon.

He thought Barden would be a chance for her get back on her feet despite it being his fault that she was like this in the first place.

His promise to send her to LA after a year had caught her attention. So she started paying it to other things.

In the equation she had come up with on how she would get through her years at Barden, Beca had never factored a _guy _into it. She was Beca; why would she? She had no intention of forming any relationships with either gender. All she had kept in mind was how to skip classes and how she could mix the latest Muse track into her current creation.

Jesse had been a complete shock to her system.

He wasn't like the other guys. He was happy and smiley and persistent. Warm and loyal and funny. He was everything she had never wanted but despite everything she did to stop him doing so, he worked his way right under her skin. And so she had compromised, because what harm could it be to have _one _friend here? Yeah, okay, so she was part of the Bella's, and some of them were actually nice to her, but being a Bella was just part of her agreement to get to LA. There was no real meaning behind the conversations she had with them. Really.

She allowed Jesse to be her only friend, the one she kept an arms length away. And it was okay, because he actually tried with her and he dodged every insult and wise crack she threw at him that would normally push anyone else away. She realised that he was actually quite sweet, and she liked that more than she should. She found the way he made her laugh pretty adorable.

But they were okay in their weird friend-like roles.

Until he tried to kiss her.

She had stopped it not because of some oath, not because she wasn't interested – because really, she was flattered that a guy like _Jesse _could be even remotely interested in a girl like her – but because he scared her. She had wanted to kiss him and that put everything in jeopardy – her friendship with him, her plan, her entire life. One kiss could blow it all to smithereens and Beca didn't want to lose it all. She was perfectly happy being just his friend.

Or so she convinced herself.

However, she then got arrested for smashing a window.

She got put in jail for protecting Jesse.

Yeah, okay, friends protect each other. But when she punched that guy and felt pain shoot up her wrist, she knew that it had not been a 'back away from my friend!' punch. It had been a 'get the hell away from my man' kind of punch. And when the officer was tightening the cuffs behind her back and Jesse was watching her in stunned disbelief, she knew he knew it too.

So she cut off that bond as soon as she could.

The amount she missed Jesse caught her off guard. Somehow, within the space of a few months, he had latched onto her mind and she couldn't shake him off. Her head screamed that this was stupid, that she didn't need him because she didn't need anyone. Her heart screamed the complete opposite.

Beca had never been one to listen to her heart.

And she did well at that for about four days, before she caved and slunk back to him, leaving a juice pack outside his dorm with a post it note attached, just one word written there:

_Sorry._

It had been enough though, and their friendship had resumed much as it had been before regionals. Well, she had thought that anyway, at the time. She didn't notice how he subtly managed to work his way further in. He wasn't just under her skin now; he was right by her heart, ready to take it as his own whenever she was ready to give it up.

She didn't notice how close they had become until a week before the semi-finals, when she woke up from her nap during one of his movies and she found herself tucked against his side, his arm around her. This was by no means the first time this had happened, but it was the first time Beca actually noticed it, and that time when she woke up, she _woke up_ and she really saw what he had done to her. How he had changed her and made her more outgoing, made her softer around the edges and made her open up to allow the Bella's in. Suddenly she was nothing like the girl she used to be, and that girl was _pissed._

So in one fell swoop, she wiped her hands of all of them.

She was actually quite proud of herself - for about a week. Then spring break came. Then she decided there would be no harm in watching the Breakfast Club alone. The cover didn't look too bad and she had time to kill - how bad could it possibly be?

So she watched it, in her dorm, at night, alone.

She sobbed like a baby.

Because she was alone. She was horribly lonely and it was all her fault. She had spent her entire life blaming all of her problems on other people when actually, she so easily could have solved them on her own. Life didn't have to be this hard; it could be easy, it could be happy.

Happiness wasn't just her and her music anymore.

Happiness was her new family and all the joy they bought to her life.

Fixing things was easier than she thought it would be. With the Bella's, at least. After a little persuasion, they came around to the prospect of the family being back together again, and they worked hard. They had everything to prove and nothing to lose.

Apart from Beca. She had Jesse to lose.

She had banked everything she had on that performance and if it didn't work, she would lose him forever.

Luckily for her, she knew just how much of a romantic he was, and as she sang to him and waited for him to see it, to understand, she knew what he was going to do before he did it.

Because that's what Jesse was like. A classic nerd.

And by some miracle, that nerd was hers. He had tried with her and she had let him in, and Beca realised that actually, people could care. She had thought her whole life that no one had ever bothered to try with her, but she was wrong. They hadn't tried because she hadn't let them. And now she was, it was glorious. She had everything she had never dreamed of and as she kissed Jesse with all the pent up passion of their turbulent year together, she felt her heart soar.

Nobody had been that great before Jesse.

Because nobody was as perfect for her as him.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Let me know!**

**Next chapter is their present and future :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I finally finished this last chapter, which I found surprisingly difficult. I don't know if I've done it right, it doesn't feel the same as the first two. I was pretty confident with those and I liked how they turned out, but I'm not sure on this... So please let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

Their years at Barden were the second happiest of their life.

And they really, really rocked.

Dating was a whole new ball game for Beca. Never had she felt the desire to try it before, but making the exception for Jesse was a no-brainer. He was exciting and sexy and the complete opposite to all the jerks from her past. This thought reflected in Jesse. She was his natural high, with her beauty and fantastic mind and sharp tongue.

They were complete opposites, but it meant they fit together perfectly.

So Beca had some trust issues. Anyone who spent five minutes with the girl knew that. But the best part of their relationship was that they'd been friends before. Jesse had already made himself important to her, important enough to trust almost completely, and so when they finally got together, it wasn't awkward or strange or uncomfortable. They were best friends from the start and that made them click.

Clicking in their new way was exciting. Jesse seemed determined to make up for lost time by kissing her whenever he could (or whenever she let him; she was unpredictably shy about PDA). Beca was finally allowed free reign to explore the body she had spent so long pretending not to admire. Their chemistry was sizzling and the physical attraction never dulled. They were all passion and intensity and pent up sexual tension.

_A lot _of pent up sexual tension.

But the sex didn't over take the relationship. It encouraged it. Because they were still Beca and Jesse, still their own people, and it meant they clashed and got competitive and bickered. Now they just had an awesome way to make up that didn't involve apology juice pouches or pink fluffy handcuffs.

Okay, so once it had. Maybe three times. They lost count.

After the Bella's history making win, the rivalry between the acapella groups grew – despite their captains dating – as they attempted to out-do each other. The Treble's put on an impromptu show for the new prospective freshman. The Bella's hosted a giant celebratory party and performed their breakout winning set – the party had been named "Bringing the Treble's down a peg Celebration", Jesse had not been best pleased. The Bella's proceeded to toilet paper the Treble house, which was avenged by a note left in their new trophy's place claiming no clean up and apology, no trophy.

Being able to use the "I'm withholding sex" line turned out to be surprisingly useful.

A year passed by quickly, too quickly, and suddenly it was finals again. The trophy was going to Barden either way and the whole acapella community knew it. It was just a case of who got it. The couple were fiercely competitive, determined to beat the other in the ultimate test for who would win that year's prank competition. Well, Beca was competitive, and he played along. Jesse was well aware that the Treble's had no real chance against Beca's impeccable skill for mixing.

Turns out the "I'm withholding sex" line doesn't work as well on girls.

Who knew.

Beca met Jesse's family that summer as they took a trip to Italy. There was a lot of unfamiliar there, and she had been surprised that it didn't spook her. But his family were almost as lovely as he was – he won because no one could beat Jesse in her mind, not that she'd ever willingly admit that – and his manner had evidently come from his parents, making them easier to talk to. The sun was warm and seemed to bring out Jesse's hidden romantic side - yes there was such a thing – and Beca spend much of her time there walking hand in hand along the beach, being showered with flowers and silly souvenirs. Jesse even took her out on a boat, anchoring down in what felt like the middle of nowhere, letting them melt into each other in a whole new thrilling way.

Beca never wanted to go home.

And then Jesse did the thing.

Out to dinner with his parents, a perfect view of the sunsetting on the beach, wine and conversation flowing, Jesse laughed at Beca's sarcasm and without ever intending to, said it.

He said it.

I love you.

In front of his parents.

Jesse loved Beca.

He said it.

Beca had never sobered so quickly in her life.

After an astounded run from the table to the sand, Jesse caught her and repeated it. Over and over. A hundred times. Because yes it had been a mistake, but it was not wrong. He loved her with every breath he took and that was that. Nothing she did could change that.

Apart from the obvious.

She could say it too.

I love you.

Waves lapped her ankles.

Beca loved Jesse.

She said it.

And Jesse swore never to let her go. Ever. Really and truly.

He kept his promise for three years, through more Treble defeats and Bella wins, through every touch, through the rented flat together, through the fights and the make ups, through all the holidays and the birthdays and the anniversaries.

She made good on his promise a month before graduation.

If Jesse had ever realised there were a set of three words that he wanted to hear from her more than 'I love you', well, he wouldn't have done. Because he had all he wanted in her.

But then she watched him carry her coffee towards her that morning and in the most casual tone of voice, said it.

"Let's get married."

Beca Mitchell proposed to Jesse Swanson.

Beca Mitchell, the sarcastic loving, people hating, music obsessed girl of his dreams, proposed to Jesse Swanson. And all he could do was stand there like an idiot, holding two cups of coffee, eyes bugged, knees shaking. But after a quick clarification of her words, after three repeats and a severe effort to get his muscles in gear, he said yes.

By dropping the coffee and pulling her to him in the most passionate kiss he could muster.

They still have that coffee stained rug.

As much as both of them wish things had gone according to plan after that day, life has the tricky ability to get in the way, and suddenly there was a thousand things to do in preparation for leaving Barden. Their time was spent increasingly apart during the day, snatching their moments together when they collapsed into bed, and then one morning they woke up and it was graduation.

Getting into their gowns together, they held each other, excited at the prospect of spending the rest of their lives together. The ceremony passed slowly, both desperate to be reunited, and as the hats flew, they kissed, completely unaware of what was to come.

They flew to LA together, Beca to begin her internship, Jesse to begin his job as an assistant to David Rush, a fancy music composer for some big Hollywood films. Their jobs kept them busy, so busy that any attempts at planning a wedding were pushed to one side, and quickly they began to lead almost completely separate lives. Often, they didn't even sleep in the same bed together, Jesse collapsing onto the sofa watching a movie until he fell asleep in the early hours of the moring.

They drifted, because that's what people do, and after a night out drinking with his coworkers, Jesse came home to a fuming Beca who had had enough.

The neighbours had not been happy that night.

When things ended with him, she had been a mess. An emotional, vulnerable mess, who made a stupid mistake a month into life in LA without him by getting drunk and almost sleeping with some creepy guy from some creepy bar. Until she looked down and saw the bug tattoo on her arm, the one from her past, and she was flashing back to the person she was before. The cold, sarcastic, lonely jerk. The one who slept with guys for no reason other than to try and get rid of that strange hole in her life that she wasn't even fully aware existed.

The girl she was before Jesse.

Oh did she miss Jesse.

And he missed her, desperately; his inspiration was gone, his life's meaning rocked, the spark that made him what he was put out. Everyone at work noticed it, and after a month of no reconciliation, their friends had enough.

An intervention was staged that may or may not have involved locking them inside the auditorium at Chloe's school where she taught.

There had been no talking at first. Neither of them were ready to admit their faults, and neither of them wanted to admit how empty and pointless life had become without the other. When the loud voice of Aubrey echoed around the room telling them there would be no food, drink or toilet breaks until they talked, Jesse, always the one to give in, began to talk.

Four hours of talking everything over, of discussing their issues and their feelings and eventually, using their mouths in different ways to show how sorry they were, they lay on the stage, looking out at the empty seats, her head on his chest and his arm around her ribs. When he comments about how the only way that could have been better would be if they'd had the handcuffs, she slaps him and laughs, because she had missed him and being able to have him put that effort into making her smile made her heart swell.

"Lets get married."

Her laughter stopped and she looked up at him as he stated there was nothing he'd rather do than marry her, right now. Today.

The wedding was beautiful in its simplicity.

Their friends drove them out to Vegas, and after finding a hotel they split, reuniting three hours later under the arch way with Beca in a simple strapless ivory gown, and Jesse in a rented tux, and in front of Elvis they kissed and sealed their lives together for the rest of their lives.

Married life suited Beca and Jesse. They knew how to void the pitfalls that could break them, and so they made time for each other, made sure they made the decisions together. They worked hard and played hard and it was everything they ever wanted. Beca got a full time position at the record company, and Jesse began to work with David Rush rather than for him, and life was continuing blissfully.

Until Beca got the call she had expecting since she was sixteen.

Jesse watched her as she kissed her mother's cold forehead, regret pooling in her eyes. He hadn't known about aneurism. Beca had never mentioned her mother specifically, and as she touched her dead mother's hand and began to cry, he knew why. Her mother had never been a mother to her, the aneurism pushing on the part of her brain that controlled emotions. Beca had blamed her for so much, had put her into a home as soon as she became legally capable, and Jesse could see, as his wife fell apart in his arms, that Beca hated how she had treated her.

Three years and four months after their Vegas wedding, Beca looked in the mirror to realise her stomach was beginning to swell.

To this day she has no idea how she didn't link together her 3 missed periods, but she is strangely elated over the realisation. And as Jesse sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep away, he saw her stroking her belly in fascination, and he wondered how much more happy his body could take before it exploded.

The pregnancy was relatively easy on Beca and six months later, they welcomed Mollie Swanson into the world.

Two years, a new house and three promotions later, Beca got pregnant again. This one was hard on her, with half of it spent in hospital to monitor her condition, but she managed to carry to term, and little Billy was the last piece of their perfect puzzle. Cradling her son in her arms, Beca looked up her husband balancing Mollie on his hip, his free hand stroking her hair proudly. Their family was complete, they had gotten past every obstacle, and Beca felt the last tiny pieces of her old self flutter away. She wasn't that girl anymore. She was so much more.

Their years at Barden were the second happiest of their life.

Their years as mother and father; wife and husband; producer and composer? Those were the happiest.

* * *

**So as a note, I used the same baby names as I did in my first one shot in The Beca Chronicles, because I like them and nothing else seemed to fit.**

**Let me know what you thought, and if it's really terrible I will tweak it. **

**Thank you for all your kind thoughts on this story, it all truly means a lot. You're all the best!**


End file.
